


A Caçada Skywalker

by Star_Lighter



Series: Star Wars - A saga de Lucy Skywalker [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Luke, Female Luke Skywalker, Gen, Lucy Skywalker - Freeform, Luke Skywalker is a girl, Rule 63
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lighter/pseuds/Star_Lighter
Summary: Após a destruição da Estrela da Morte, a Aliança Rebelde continua a se mobilizar contra o Império.Enquanto isso, Darth Vader está muito interessado em descobrir a identidade do piloto que destruiu a estação bélica imperial, principalmente após um encontro em uma fábrica de armas...
Relationships: Boba Fett/Darth Vader, Darth Sidious & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: Star Wars - A saga de Lucy Skywalker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943026
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Ataque à fábrica de armas

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabalho aborda alguns acontecimentos entre os Episódios IV e V.
> 
> Utilizei uma mistura de elementos tanto da Disney quanto do Legends

Lucy pensara que nunca voltaria a Tatooine quando deixou o planeta com Ben, e agora estava em um lugar bem parecido pouco tempo depois.

A explosão da Estrela da Morte mandou um recado para a galáxia, de que o Império não era invulnerável, e a Rebelião lutaria até que ele caísse. Em vários planetas pequenas revoltas nasciam, mais pessoas se uniam à Aliança ou ofereciam serviços de auxílio, que podiam ir de informações a suprimentos e armas.

Uma das novas fontes de informação dera uma dica sobre uma fábrica de armas que se encontrava em Cymoon 1.

Lucy estava na missão, e encarava a paisagem desértica, que lembrava um pouco Tatooine. Às vezes ela se pegava imaginando que seu planeta não mudara absolutamente nada desde a última vez que o vira. As mesmas areias, os sóis gêmeos e o céu azul sem nenhuma nuvem.

Mas dessa vez, não estava no deserto para visitar Biggs ou procurar conversores de potência. Han e Leia estavam com ela na missão.

Depois de uma infiltração bem-sucedida e derrubar todos os stormtroopers próximos, Lucy encontrou dezenas de pessoas, tanto humanos quanto alienígenas, espremidos em gaiolas. Trabalhadores escravos do Império.

Imediatamente ela os libertou e apontou a saída, derrubando qualquer imperial que aparecesse no caminho.

Enquanto todos corriam, Lucy não pôde deixar de sentir muito orgulho. Lá fora podia estar um caos, mas uma vez que saíssem do planeta, teriam bons candidatos a rebeldes em mãos. A Aliança só cresceria.

Porém, de repente um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Uma presença maligna se aproximava, vindo de onde a multidão de prisioneiros devia sair.

 _Lucy_ , era a voz de Ben de novo. _Lucy... corra!_

Antes que Lucy gritasse para todos correrem para outro lado, o chiado mortal de um sabre de luz cortou o ar, e o brilho vermelho cortou os corpos daqueles que tiveram o azar de cruzar o caminho de Darth Vader. Os sobreviventes dispararam em todas as direções, para ser alvejados pelos blasters dos stormtroopers ou pior.

\-- Não, não... – Lucy murmurou vendo os cadáveres diante dela. Não era para ser assim.

O horror deu lugar à raiva. Lucy sabia que não teria chance contra Vader, mas não se importava, simplesmente ligou seu sabre de luz e se posicionou para lutar.

\-- Você segura esta arma como uma criança destreinada. Não tem o direito de usá-la. Você, menina, não é Jedi – a voz mecânica de Vader era grave e vibrante, mas alguma curiosidade pela pessoa à sua frente ainda era perceptível em seu tom – Quem é você?

\-- Você matou o meu pai – Lucy apertou o cabo com mais força.

\-- Eu matei muitos pais. Terá que ser mais específica.

Lucy atacou, enfurecida. Seus sabres colidiram com chiados enquanto o caos prosseguia lá fora. Vader era muito mais forte do que ela imaginara, com um rápido movimento ele a jogou ao chão.

\-- Isto é patético. Você não é digna dos segundos que demorarei para acabar com isso. Quem te enviou aqui para morrer des...

\-- Eu estava lá, na Estrela da Morte! Eu vi o que você fez com ele – Lucy ficou de pé, queria que Vader soubesse pelo que ela lutava, pelo que estava disposta a morrer – Você matou o mestre Kenobi! E agora estou aqui para garantir que... Não!

O sabre de Lucy voou da sua mão para a de Vader, que o segurou na altura do rosto como um professor diante de um aluno decepcionante.

\-- Então Obi-Wan Kenobi lhe deu esse sabre de luz. Uma vergonha ele não ter lhe ensinado como empunhá-lo. Ele nunca foi um bom mestre.

A raiva de Lucy só aumentou. Aquele monstro não tinha direito de falar nada sobre Ben.

\-- Como você...

\-- A Força nunca estará contigo, garota. Seu mestre caiu. Que esperanças possui? – Vader avançou alguns passos – Se deseja viver, me dirá tudo que sabe sobre a rebelião, incluindo a natureza deste ataque – ele ergueu ambos os sabres ameaçadoramente – E então me levará ao piloto rebelde que destruiu a Estrela da Morte. E observará enquanto eu o mato. Fale rápido, ou junte-se a seu pai.

Lucy estava encurralada contra uma parede, mas não se permitiria intimidar. Não diria nada, e se fosse morrer, melhor que fosse sendo um incômodo ao Sith.

\-- Prefiro morrer do que te ajudar.

\-- Que assim seja – Vader ergueu os dois sabres cruzados para cortar a cabeça da jovem quando de repente parou, seu olhar fora atraído para o sabre de Lucy – Espere... Este sabre... Eu conheço esta arma! Ela pertencia a...

O teto acima dos dois desabou, esmagado pela perna de um andador modelo AT-AT

\-- Cuidado, garota! Essa coisa anda como um bantha bêbado! – a voz de Han veio dos autofalantes do andador. Ele estava pilotando aquilo?

\-- Han?!

O andador se dirigiu para cima de Darth Vader. O homem de armadura agora estava distraído, a oportunidade perfeita para escapar.

Lucy foi para fora, e encontrou um mar de stormtroopers e prisioneiros fugitivos que os enfrentavam com o que tivessem.

\-- Por aqui! – Lucy gritou para os prisioneiros – Sigam o andador! E fiquem longe do... Vader! Ah, não!

Um sabre de luz azul voou e acertou o peito de um Mon Calamari. Outros prisioneiros levavam as mãos à garganta, sufocados, e outros caíam pela lâmina vermelha de Darth Vader.

Lucy cerrou os dentes. Mais inocentes morriam pelas mãos daquele monstro. Ela precisava pará-lo.

\-- Ajude-me, Ben, por favor. Ajude-me a mata-lo – ela estendeu a mão para seu sabre no chão, mas a arma voou de volta para Vader.

\-- Matem todos, ou irão responder a mim – o Sith ordenou aos stormtroopers às suas costas.

Os soldados de armadura abriram fogo contra todos os prisioneiros. Lucy contemplou a cena horrorizada.

\-- O que eu fiz...

***

Lucy pulou atrás de caixotes, desviando dos tiros dos stormtroopers. Alguns prisioneiros também se escondiam ali. Agora só tinha seu blaster, o sabre azul ainda nas mãos de Vader.

\-- Fiquem abaixados, vamos conseguir um jeito de sair daqui...

O sabre azul matando um twi’lek cortou seu raciocínio. Lucy se encolheu mais atrás das caixas.

\-- É culpa minha. Não sou Jedi, não sou meus pais. Sou apenas uma estúpida fazendeira de Tatooine, não pertenço a isto – a visão de um conjunto de speederbikes trouxe uma ideia à sua mente – Sim, sou uma fazendeira. Uma fazendeira que acerta um rato womp na mosca.

Ela montou numa speederbike e saiu a toda velocidade do complexo, atropelando os stormtroopers no caminho, mas Vader permaneceu imóvel.

\-- Aquela menina... Talvez eu tenha sido muito complacente com ela – ele disse para si mesmo, ignorando o tiroteio que o cercava – O que você estava tramando, Obi-Wan?

Lucy abriu caminho para os sobreviventes, e saiu por uma abertura na parede. Antes de sair, inclinou a bike e apanhou o sabre azul, abandonado no chão. Estava de volta à verdadeira dona.

\-- Acredito que não veremos mais o Vader, garota – Han falou no comlink. Não depois do que fizemos com ele.

\-- Gostaria de poder acreditar nisso, Han. Mas você não conhece o poder da Força.

***

O AT-AT roubado tentou esmagar Vader. Quem o pilotava devia ser mais estúpido que Vader pensara. A máquina foi facilmente imobilizada com um gesto de mão, e as pernas danificadas.

Antes de cair, no entanto, o veículo abriu fogo contra o Sith. Vader foi arremessado para longe, e o AT-AT abriu caminho para fora da fábrica.

Após matar o stormtrooper que cometera o erro de olhar para seu rosto sem máscara, Vader se levantou e ordenou pelo comlink:

\-- Os invasores devem ser mortos – ele colocou a máscara e saiu da instalação – Exceto a garota. Deixem-na comigo.

Aquela menina loira tinha algo de diferente. Algo... especial.


	2. A verdade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após a garota sensitiva à Força escapar de suas garras na fábrica de Cymoon 1, Vader contrata caçadores de recompensa para descobrir quem ela é.
> 
> E ele pode se deparar com mais de uma surpresa quando consegue...

Lucy apenas disparou com a speederbike por entre os stormtroopers, enquanto o AT-AT de Han e Leia continuava a lutar com Darth Vader.

Com um golpe de seu sabre de luz vermelho, o Sith cortou as pernas do andador, que veio abaixo.

\-- O andador caiu. Entrem para matar – ele ordenou.

\-- Não! – Lucy ativou o próprio sabre e atacou.

Leia liderou um Han ferido e os escravos sobreviventes para um lugar seguro.

\-- Lucy, venha! – a princesa chamou.

\-- Não, Leia. Não posso deixar que isso tudo tenha sido por nada – ainda havia uma coisa que ela podia fazer.

A jovem voltou para dentro da fábrica, sem perceber que Vader também montara num veículo e a perseguia, até que ele abriu fogo contra ela.

\-- Não dessa vez, menina. Não fugirá de mim novamente – ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

Lucy disparou contra o reator principal da fábrica e saiu com a explosão às suas costas, bem como o transporte de Vader, que conseguiu atingir a traseira de sua speederbike. Lucy estava condenada.

\-- Me desculpe, pai. Nunca serei uma Jedi como você foi – ela sussurrou, mas seu veículo disparou para fora da instalação, a explosão queimando em suas costas - Oh, graças à Força – ela murmurou.

Toda a fábrica de armas explodiu, e Vader saiu por entre os destroços em chamas para ver a Millenium Falcon partir de Cymoon 1, levando a menina.

Ela era a mesma que estava na Estrela da Morte quando Obi-Wan morreu, certo? Ela disse que estava lá.

Vader cerrou os punhos.

\-- A moça. A moça é sua última grande esperança, não é, Obi-Wan? Morreu para que pudesse protegê-la. Ela pode ser forte na Força, mas é destreinada. E quem ainda resta para treiná-la agora? Ninguém além de mim.

“Quando eu encontrá-la, e irei encontrá-la, ela será minha arma, não sua. O lado sombrio sempre vence, Obi-Wan, deveria saber disso”

***

Apesar de desejar muito descobrir mais sobre a garota, Vader ainda precisava priorizar o piloto rebelde que destruiu a Estrela da Morte, então contratou um grupo de caçadores de recompensa, e os instruiu a encontrar qualquer informação a respeito dele, de qualquer forma possível.

Não foi exatamente difícil para eles fazer o trabalho requerido pelo Sith.

Um rebelde foi capturado em pouco tempo. Se todos os recrutadores da Aliança Rebelde fizessem tanto farol quanto ele, o Império teria muito menos trabalho em lidar com os insurgentes.

\-- Qual o nome do piloto que destruiu a Estrela da Morte? – Ban Papeega, um caçador de recompensa com cara de pássaro, questionou pela milésima vez. O homem balançou a cabeça debilmente, seu rosto inchado e coberto de hematomas.

\-- Eu não sei...

\-- Não vem com essa, todos os membros da Rebelião devem saber o nome dele. Quem ele é?

\-- Eu não sei o nome dela!

\-- Dela? – outro caçador do grupo exclamou – O piloto é uma mulher?

\-- O alto comando do Império vai gostar de saber disso – riu Mala-Mala – Isso já é meio caminho andado. Agora só falta o nome dela.

***

Dias depois de Vader tê-los contratado, o grupo de caçadores de recompensa entrou em contato, alegando terem descoberto algo relevante.

\-- É um rebelde. Nós o encontramos fazendo recrutamento em uma poça na Orla Exterior – Mala-Mala, uma mulher baixinha que se locomovia montada em um droide, explicou enquanto conduzia o Sith para onde realizavam o interrogatório – Ele tinha muito o que falar dos membros mais conhecidos da Rebelião.

O homem de roupa laranja estava amarrado a uma cadeira, coberto de sangue, interrogado por Ban Papeega.

\-- Ele confessou? – perguntou Vader.

\-- Sim, lorde Vader! Ele acabou de dizer o nome do piloto que destruiu a Estrela da Morte – Papeega estendeu um gravador para Vader – É muito interessante. A começar pelo piloto rebelde que vocês procuram ser uma garota.

\-- O quê? – Vader apanhou o gravador. De alguma forma, parte dele não estava surpresa, como se esperasse algo assim. Ele sentia isso desde que encontrara a menina loira em Tatooine.

\-- É verdade. E ele disse o nome dela pouco depois. Nós gravamos. E deixamos os últimos minutos em loop, é só pressionar...

O lorde Sith levou o aparelho perto do ouvido, e a voz do rebelde falou em pouco mais que um sussurro:

\-- Sky... Skywalker.

Vader esmagou o gravador entre os dedos, e logo em seguida ordenou que os stormtroopers matassem todos os caçadores de recompensa.

De volta ao Executor, Vader tinha outro mercenário para encontrar. Paralelamente ao grupo que acabara de executar, ele contratara também Boba Fett, para investigar a menina de Tatooine e trazê-la para ele.

O mandaloriano voltara de mãos vazias, e sua armadura não estava no melhor estado. Aparentemente a menina lutara bastante e conseguira fugir.

\-- Eu a perdi.

\-- Isso é bastante decepcionante – Vader disse secamente.

\-- Ela teve sorte. Muita.

\-- Trouxe algo de valor, caçador de recompensas?

\-- Não muito. Apenas seu nome. Skywalker – na ausência de uma resposta ou mesmo uma reação do lorde Sith, Fett não se demorou ali. Ele podia não ser sensitivo à Força, mas podia ver que Vader não estava feliz, e não era seguro ficar por perto – Acabamos aqui então.

Vader não prestou atenção ao que ele disse, sequer percebeu sua partida. Em sua mente, ele repassava seu encontro com a menina em Cymoon 1. Ela era interessante, tinha conexão com a Força, apesar de claramente não ter treinamento, e carregava um sabre de luz. O sabre de luz Anakin Skywalker.

Como ela poderia ter aquela arma?

Fazia sentido agora. Todos os pontos se conectavam, todas as peças se encaixavam, e a Força ressoava em sua mente, confirmando suas suspeitas.

Vader de repente estava imerso em lembranças, de acontecimentos que ele enterrara há muito tempo no fundo de seu ser, quando deixou de ser Anakin Skywalker.

Padme dando a notícia de que estava grávida... 

Quando ele recebera o traje de suporte à vida e o imperador informou que sua esposa estava morta.

\-- Parece que em seu ódio... você a matou.

\-- Skywalker – Vader disse entredentes, cerrando os punhos – O imperador. Agora!

A imagem holográfica do velho acendeu e ele perguntou:

\-- Sinto sua raiva, grande raiva. Tem algo a dizer? Alguma palavra orgulhosa, desafiante? Ou é sábio o bastante para saber seu lugar?

Vader inspirou. Não seria sábio confrontá-lo diretamente, ou revelaria todo o seu plano. Ele curvou-se com humildade.

\-- Estou com raiva. Você não me teria de outro modo. Minha raiva me levou ao senhor. Só quero que saiba. Não irei falhar. E nos entendemos precisamente.

Sozinho novamente, as lembranças que ele evitara durante tantos anos continuavam a fluir como uma fonte.

Seu último encontro com Padme. 

O funeral dela.

A X-wing que destruiu a Estrela da Morte. 

E a menina loira com o sabre de luz de Anakin Skywalker em Cymoon 5.

\-- Eu tenho uma filha – Vader disse em voz alta – Ela será minha. E será toda minha.


End file.
